Urban Legend
by SuzanneLeonore
Summary: Collection of Haruno Sakura horror stories.
1. Season 1

_THE TAPE_

During the summer of 1983, in a quiet town near Minneapolis, Minnesota, the charred body of a woman shoulder-length pink hair was found inside the kitchen, standing a tripot and pointing at the oven . No tape was found inside the camera at the time.

Although the scene was originally labeled as a homicide by police, an unmarked VHS tape was later discovered at the bottom of the farm's as well (which had apparently dried up earlier that year).

Despite its worn condition, and the fact that it contained no audio, police were still able to view the contents of the tape. It depicted a woman recording herself in front of a video camera (seemingly using the same camera the police found in the kitchen).

After positioning the camera to include both her and her kitchen stove in the image , the tape then showed her turning on the oven, opening the door, crawling inside, and then closing the door behind her. Eight minutes into the video, the oven could be seen shaking violently, after which point thick black smoke could be seen emanating from it

For the remaining 45 minutes of video, until the batteries in the camera died, it remained in its stationary position.

To avoid disturbing the local community, police never released any information about the tape, or even the fact that it was found. Police were also not able to determine who put the tape in the well, or why height and stature of the woman in the video, didn't come close to matching the body they'd found in the oven.

_The End_

* * *

_Will continue with different sinister story..._


	2. Season 2

_Bloody Mary_

_As told by a reader, Feb. 23, 2010..._

Some girls Sakura didn't know invited her over for a sleepover. That night they played Truth or Dare. When it was Sakura turn she picked dare. One of the girls said, "I dare you to do Bloody Mary." Sakura accepted. They gave Sakura a lit candle and pushed her into the bathroom. Sakura spun around three times and said, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."

When nothing happened, she walked to the door. Before she could reach it, her only light blew out. She banged on the door, begging the other girls to open it, but they just laughed. She backed up against the door. The sink and the bath started to run. Thick, black blood poured out of the faucets and was soon overflowing onto the floor. Sakura screamed a blood-curdling scream as Bloody Mary rose from the bloody water and crawled out. When she reached Sakura she slit her throat and dragged her into the bath. The next morning, the other girls checked on her. When they saw her dead body, their screams could be heard for miles.

_The End_


	3. Season 3

_Choking_

This urban legend comes from Konoha, and features a bizarre story regarding a Akamaru choking dog.

One night, A couple who named Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura who had been out for a few too many drinks came home to find their dog choking in the living room.

Sasuke panicked and fainted, but Sakura decided to call her old friend, Inuzuka Kiba, a vet, and arranged to drop Akamaru off at the vet clinic.

After dropping off Akamaru, she decides to go home and get her husband into bed. It takes her a while to do this, and in the meantime, the phone rings.

The vet screams hysterically that they need to get out of the house immediately. So without any clue as to what's going on, Sasuke and Sakura leave the house as quickly as possible.

As they come down the stairs, several policemen run up to meet them. When Sakura ask what the problem is, a policeman gently tells her that Akamaru was choking on a man's finger. A burglar must still be present in their home.

Soon enough, the former owner of the finger is found unconscious in the Sakura bedroom.

_The End_


	4. Season 4

_The Suicidal Boyfriend_

Paris in the 1960s.

A girl who named Sakura and her boyfriend Sasuke, both of them college student are making out in his car.

They have parked near the Forest of Sakura so that they won't be seen by anyone.

When they're finished, Sasuke gets out to take some fresh air and smoke a cigarette, and Sakura waits for him in the safety of the car. After waiting for five minutes, Sakura gets out of the car to look for her boyfriend. Suddenly, she sees a man in the shadows.

Frightened, she gets back into the car to drive away, but as she does this, she hears a very faint squeak, followed by more continues for a few seconds, until Sakura decides that she has no choice but to drive off. She hits the gas as hard as possible, but can't go anywhere; someone has tied a rope from the bumper of the car to a nearby tree.

Finally, Sakura slams on the gas again and then hears a loud scream. She gets out of the car and realizes that her boyfriend Sasuke is hanging from the tree. It turns out that the squeaky noises were made by his shoes, scraping across the top of the car.

_The End_


	5. Season 5

_The Vanishing Hitchhiker_

A newlywed couple, Sasuke and Sakura, were driving up the northern California coast to spend their dream honeymoon in a quaint bed-and-breakfast with a seaside view. They had hoped to arrive before dark, but a heavy fog had descended on Highway 1 and their progress was slow. They were at least an hour-an-a-half from their destination as night fell.

If you've ever driven that stretch of highway you know how tortuous it can be, with its narrow lanes and switchback curves. It was just as they were rounding one of those curves that they passed a solitary hitchhiker, a young woman in a wispy white dress standing on the shoulder with thumb outstretched.

"Good luck getting a ride on a night like this," muttered Sasuke under his breath.

"Stop the car and turn around," said Sakura. "Please, she's all alone. We have to give her a ride."

"We're two hours late."

"Please."

Sasuke pulled off the road and turned around. As they approached the girl from the opposite direction they could see her dress was in tatters. Her face was pale and gaunt.

"Can we give you a ride?" Sakura asked as they pulled up beside her.

"Oh, thank you," said the young woman, who appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. "I have to get home. My parents will be worried sick."

"Hn, Where do you live?" asked Sasuke.

"Just down the road, about 10 miles," she said, climbing into the back seat. "There's an intersection with an abandoned gas station. Across from there. It's a white house with a rose garden. They're waiting for me."

As they made their way north again Sakura attempted to make conversation, but the girl fell silent and slumped in the back seat, apparently asleep.

After about 15 minutes Sasuke spotted a dilapidated service station.

"Is this it?" he asked. "Hey, is this the intersection?"

Sakura turned to wake the young woman and caught her breath. "Sasuke, she's gone."

'"What do you mean, 'she's gone'?" Sasuke said, pulling into the driveway of the white house. "How can she be gone?"

She was right. The hitchhiker had vanished.

A light came on and two people, an elderly couple, stepped out onto the porch.

"Can we help you?" the man asked. He looked as though he dreaded hearing the answer.

"I don't know," Sasuke began. "We were driving, and we picked up this hitchhiker, a girl."

"And she gave you this address," said the man, "and asked you to bring her home."

'Yes," said Sakura.

"And then she was gone?" Sakura nodded. "You aren't crazy," the man said. "And you're not the first. She was our daughter. Her name was Hinata. She passed away seven years ago, killed by a hit-and-run driver on the highway. They never caught whoever did it. I guess her spirit won't rest until they do."

Sasuke and Sakura were speechless.

"Won't you come inside for coffee or tea?" said the woman. "You've had a shock. Some in and sit down."

"No. Thank you, but no. We're late," said Sakura. "We have to get going."

After exchanging uncomfortable goodbyes, the newlyweds departed, as they had arrived, in stunned silence.

_The End_


End file.
